All I Want for Christmas is You
by BBCRules95
Summary: Pep and Tony spend Christmas together-set after IM2, so they're a couple. There's just one thing standing in their way: Pepper's parents. Will they be able to enjoy their pudding and presents together, or will the Christmas dinner end in a disaster? I suck at summaries, but read to find out...oh and Merry Christmas to you all :DDD


**Hey! I haven't been here for ages, I know I'm behind on 'Glad you're back', but school is killing me and I have exams coming up in January. **

**Anyway, I wrote you a little Christmas present. I hope you enjoy it and if you feel like it, let me know what you think. I really hope it isn't too fluffy ;)**

**This takes place somewhere between IM2 and the Avengers. There you go…**

'I don't like it when you have plans.'

'I'm allowed to have plans on Christmas. I'll see you next week then. Happy will be here on Thursday to take you for the Christmas gala in NY and the documents you were supposed to read through last week are _still_ on your desk, so please give me a present and do your homework for once. Ok, I think that's all…'

Pepper left the room and Tony listened to the sound of her heels on the marble floor. He sat on the sofa with a loud sigh and buried his head in his hands.

'And Tony…' Pepper was back in the huge living room. 'I'll miss you.'

'Yeah, me too,' he mumbled. 'God, how much I hate Christmas!' he regretted the last sentence leaving his mouth, he knew how much Pepper had been looking forward to celebrating with her family and he would now make her worried and spoil it all.

'Tony, what's wrong?' she was next to him on the sofa immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Nothing. I…I'll miss you, that's all.' He mumbled. Pepper knew him well enough to know, that 'nothing' doesn't make him upset.

'Come on, I'm sure that once you and Rhodey get partying you won't even remember I'm not there.' _Up to the point you get so drunk and sick, that someone will have to help you stand…but that's another story. _

'Yeah…Rhodey…' That bloody traitor who decided to go off to Europe 'on business'. 'I'm sure he'll have fun…'

'What do you mean by he'll have fun? I thought you were _both_ going skiing.'

'Kinda yeah, but not anymore and…stuff.' _Ok, so Tony Stark doesn't know what to say, it's bad. Really bad._ Pepper sighed and held him tighter. She knew exactly why she hated Christmas. When he was younger he used to spend it dressed up like a dummy at banquets with his parents, or stuck in a huge, empty mansion only with the driver who acted as his nanny. Everybody likes Christmas lights, and pudding and presents, but what's the point if you've got no one to share it with? Last year she forgot to take something with her and had to come back to Malibu, only to find him sleeping on the sofa, with a bottle of scotch in one hand and Kevin Home Alone playing on the TV. And he well knew what it meant to be home alone at Christmas.

'Come on, you're coming with me.' She said standing up and dragging him towards the door. She knew it wasn't the best idea, that he'd probably have an argument with her brother or blow up the TV or experiment on the dog, but still, he was Tony and Tony should not spend Christmas on his own.

'No, no, no, no, no…' he protested. 'You know that's not a good idea. You go and enjoy, and I'll just, I don't know…do my homework. I'll be happy as long as you're happy.' He shot her a smile, but she knew it was the type he put on when there were reporters around, not a genuine one.

'Well, I won't be happy when missing you, will I? Now, Anthony Edward Stark do not argue with me. It's Christmas after all.'

'All right Miss Potts. But you will be held accountable for any damage and awkward situations.' He didn't want to show it, but he was happy like a little boy, who just got that awesome new robot for Christmas. He was going to spend Christmas with Pepper.

XXXXXXX

'So what does you dad do again?' asked Tony.

'Writes. Books, articles, whatever you like. Oh and Tony…' _There goes trouble_, he thought. 'He was a bit…ekhem…radical when he was young. Pacifism and all that, so if you can...not go too businesslike and mention weapons and Iron Man, that'd be great.' So he was right, there would be trouble. His face had been on the TV for the past year, shooting up the bad guys and showing off America's military power in a red and golden suit. Pep's dad would love that.

'So you didn't tell him.' Tony said, his tone sounding a bit more accusing than he intended it too.

'Well, he knows you're my boss.'

'Your _boss?_…so you didn't tell me that you found yourself a new boyfriend? And technically, you are my boss, Pep.'

'Tony…'

'Pepper, does a normal person ask their _boss_ to come and eat Christmas dinner with them. Guess what, NO. I told you, it's gonna be a disaster. I'll just find a hotel and…' he was panicking. Inter-relationships between parts of an engine were easy-peasy. Inter-relationships between humans gave him a headache.

'Calm down. We'll tell them.'

'Nope. _You _tell them, I hide safely and we'll pretend this never happened.'

'Tony. WE will tell them, you stop panicking, and if you do just that, they will all love you, ok?'

XXXXXXX

'Tony?'

'Yes, Pep?'

'Behave.'

'As always.'

The door opened. _Oh God, oh God, oh God. I think the arc reactor is broken, because my heart just stopped. Calm down, she told them you'd be there._

Tony found himself staring at an almost exact copy of Pepper, just a bit older. She was smiling wildly, cradling Pepper in her arms. Tony thought it must feel nice. Thinking about parental love was the closest he'd get to it. A plump, grey-haired man emerged from behind her pulling Pepper into another hug. It took them a moment another few kisses and hugs to notice Tony standing there, smiling timidly at them.

'Hello, Mr. Stark. Pleased to meet you.' It was Pepper's mother who outstretched her hand first with a big smile on her face, but seemingly a bit intimidated.

'Hello…ma'am. I got you….um something. Flowers, I mean.' He outstretched his head with a huge, colorful bucket in it. 'I'm pleased to meet you as well. And it's Tony, forget the .'

'Hi…Tony.' Pepper's dad grabbed Tony's hand and shook it a bit too firmly for Tony's liking.

'Evening .' _Ok, so the worst part is done. And I'm still standing. _

Pepper's parents let them in, introduced Tony to Will, her brother and they were given a minute on their own.

'See, you survived.' Having made sure that no one was watching she pulled him close to her and rubbed her hand against his back. Having let go she planted a kiss on his lips and asked him to follow into the living room.

XXXXXXX

'And then the guy goes "f*** you, !" I mean, seriously I'm doing them a favour, privatized world peace and all that.' Pepper had no idea how they got there. It was supposed to be their Christmas, away from all the technology, politics and Iron Man.

'Come on Ton, they're politicians! What did you expect from them? I've had to deal with losers like them a million times.' Will was a lawyer. A very well-paid lawyer, but he had never particularly liked Tony, and now they were chatting like people who had known themselves for years. 'He had a point though. It is dangerous.' Pepper shot a glance at Tony and saw the expression on his face harden. _Please, don't be an idiot, please don't be an idiot._

'Well, if you stretch the concept of dangerous so…'

'PUDDING!' Pepper suddenly jumped out of her chair. 'We need pudding. Come on mum, Will, let's go to the kitchen and get it. NOW.' She looked at Tony meaningfully and he replied with his hurt puppy look. He didn't want to get into arguments with Pepper's family, especially as they struggled to tell her parents about their relationship, but some people were just insufferable and he wouldn't let that be.

Pepper was afraid of leaving Tony on his own with her dad, but a calm exchange of opinions, even very different from each other, is certainly better than a fight, which the conversation between Tony and Will would conclude in, unless she stopped it now.

'Will, pudding, now. I mean it.' They left for the kitchen.

XXXXXXX

Sitting at the kitchen table, Pepper heard her dad raise her voice. _Oh God, if he's yelling Tony had better run. _She was in the middle of cutting the cake though and she wasn't too keen on coming back to the living room, just to find the two most important men in her life fighting. But then the moment came. Before crossing the threshold, she took a deep breath and then…

'I can't believe you like this one most, it's so dull!'

'Dull? At least it's got proper lyrics and isn't constantly repeating the same words! Come on, you've got to…'

'OH MY GOD! You've got the recording from that concert?! I was stuck in my graduation ceremony when they were playing in town and I couldn't go. I've been looking in shops over the whole globe and still didn't manage to find it!'

'You're more than welcome to copy it son.'

Pepper was grinning from ear to ear, when she saw Tony and her dad sprawled on the floor, surrounded by dozens of CDs and vinyls, both looking overexcited like little kids when opening their presents.

'Much appreciated Kevin, much appreciated. You know, I'm sure you'd love the Japanese edition of that one,' Tony pointed at a CD. 'It's mind-blowing. Why don't I just drop it by when I'm in DC next time and you can have a listen.'

_Son, Kevin_? Pepper thought she was dreaming. She could imagine them talking about weapons and politics and courts…well, about anything but music. And anything but actually getting on well with each other.

'The cake's here,' she announced, with the smile still plastered to her face. But her dad objected. He desperately wanted everyone to open their presents first. She knew there was no point in arguing, especially since the cake was just an excuse.

XXXXXXX

While Pepper's parents and brother were busy unwrapping the boxes, her and Tony slipped out of the room quietly. He held her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. Even though it was freezing outside, she thought she would melt because of being that close to him.

'What do we do? I seriously want to tell them.' Pepper said quietly.

'Virginia Potts, I know I can be selfish sometimes and I know I don't say it enough, but…'

'Tony…'

'But let me handle this, ok?' She could not believe her ears. Was Tony trying to act _responsible and mature_? At the same time? Was that even possible? God, maybe he got food poisoning or caught a cold! 'I still haven't given you a present.'

He did in fact – another beautiful backless dress that he couldn't wait to see her wearing, but he wanted to give her something special. Something she would remember. 'Shall we go outside so that I can show you?'

Pepper had no idea what he thought of this time. She was just hoping he didn't buy her a car or a plane or a pony. The last time he tried to, she had to go through tons of paper-work to get it returned.

'Mum, Dad! Shall we go outside for a moment?' she yelled. 'But Tony, can't we just tell them now and get it over with? Please.' He just kissed her delicately, winked and left the house without a word. They found him standing on the driveway with his phone in his hand, apparently talking to…JARVIS?

'And you're sure it's safe? I don't want it to go off in anyone's face.' He just nodded to himself as he heard the AI reply. 'Oh, hi. Just in time for the show.'

Everyone looked confused. Everyone except Pepper who knew him well enough to look terrified. It was freezing and Tony was acting weird – she just wanted to be back inside, in front of the fireplace. Then something wheezed past, making an awful lot of noise and then there was a loud _bang_, as if a firework exploded. The sky turned red and sparkly and suddenly out of nowhere the Michael Buble version of'All I want for Christmas is you' started playing (because Tony knew how much Pepper hated the original!) When everyone got over the shock, they looked up at the 'firework' and Tony had to admit that the family made a really nice picture, standing alongside each other with their mouths wide open.

_Virginia Pepper Potts, I love you more than anyone and all I want for Christmas is you! _

The text was accompanied by a huge Santa holding a red, shiny heart in his hand, outstretched towards the audience, waving his other hand.

Seconds later another writing appeared further away, this time in green.

_And if anyone objects, I still have a Jericho somewhere in my basement! (Although I don't like weapons any more Mr. Potts ;)_

Tony approach Pepper and wrapper his arm around her waist. She immediately leaned her head on his shoulder and he felt his sleeve getting slightly wet. He planted a delicate kiss on her forehead.

'I didn't want to make you cry. I'm sorry,' he whispered, pulling her even closer to himself.

'You dummy, I love you too,' she managed to spit out.

'A dummy? I just created a new element! I thought I'd name it Pepperonium , after Pepper and Tony!' He was about to explain to her the process of how the image manages to stay afloat in the air and about how it could be used to ensure safety of mountain climbers, but he didn't have much space for talking as his lips were pressed against Pepper's, who held him as tightly as she never had before. It took them another couple of kisses and 'I love you's to realize that they had three members of Pepper's family staring at them. Her dad started dangerously walking towards him and he wanted to tell JARVIS to deploy the suit, when the man patted him on the back and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

'No Jericho will help you if you hurt Ginny, but carry on like that and I might even share a few more CDs with you,son.'

'CDs it is then, I promise,' Tony smiled at everyone as he had not smiled at anyone for a long time.

They came back to watch 'Kevin Home Alone' together. Pepper and Tony sat on the sofa; she was curled up against his hide, her hand pressed against the arc reactor. She had to hold on to it, to be sure that it all wasn't just a dream, that her and Tony were spending Christmas together and that he would hold on to the promise he'd made to her dad.

Tony felt fantastic. Having Pepper against his side made him feel safe as never before and now he knew she wasn't going away from him any time soon. Being called 'son' was a nice addition – he'd missed having a family his whole life, but he thought he's found a new one.

**Oh my dearest God! This is probably the most cheesy and fluffy thing I have written in my whole life, but I hope you enjoyed anyway.**

**Have a very merry Christmas, a nice time with you families and lots of cake! :DDD**


End file.
